Titans
by Oranos Spyker
Summary: When Naruto does something stupid the Kyuubi gives him a bloodline to save his life what they never expected was for a friend of Naruto's to have an accident that lead to a new and dangerous power. Watch as they show the world that even Kage bow to Titans


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

'_Written words_'

"_Animal/Summons talking_"

"_**Technique Name**_"

'**Demon talking to host.**'

"**Talking in demon form.**"

When Naruto was six he meet the Kyuubi for the first time not because of a beating or a normal childhood accident like trying to fly with a towel but because he could not read and mixed up food pills with cyanide capsules at the ninja supply store when he was buying his gear for the academy.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto awoke with a start in what appeared to be a giant sewer to the sound of a deep voice ranting "Of all the stupid shit a kid could do this brat had to eat thirty fucking cyanide capsules thinking they were food pills when I get out of here I'm going to kick that old monkeys ass and then find the stupid fuck responsible for making food pills look like cyanide capsules and force feed him his own balls right before I rip off his head and shit down his throat." The voice continued along this line for another ten minutes including several new swear words that Naruto had never heard before.

"E-Excuse me but where are we?" Naruto asked in a frightened tone as he approached the bars of the cage and got a good look at the almost seven foot tall heavily muscled man in black cargo pants, a black t-shirt with the kanji for nine on it covered with a heavy black trench coat and wearing heavy steel toed combat boots, looking at the man's face Naruto could see a thick mane of wild black hair and piercing eyes the color of slate he also noticed the rather startled look on the man's face as if the man was unaware of his presence.

"Oh hey kit sorry you had to hear that I was just venting about human stupidity. Anyway where we are is your mindscape and by the way I'm Kyuubi, yeah so the forth couldn't kill me so he called that cheating bastard Shingami to stuff me in your navel with a seal but that's not important, what's important is the fact that because you ate a fuckload of cyanide we are on our way to the big strip club in the sky unless we do something crazy."

The now named Kyuubi said in an amazingly calm voice as if he were talking about what to have for lunch instead of their impending death "K-Kyuubi but you're supposed to be dead, and what did you mean the big strip club in the sky and why is the Shingami a cheating bastard?" Naruto was panicking trying to process what he had just been told.

"Ok let me 'splain no there is too much let me some up (1), I just told you the fourth sealed me and what I meant about the big strip club in the sky is we are dying and the Shingami cheats at poker there your all up to speed, now so do you want to freak out more or do you want to know the solution to our little problem?" Kyuubi spoke in an exasperated tone as he stared at Naruto hoping that the kid would just ask what the plan was as he could feel Naruto's vitals failing and knew they didn't have a lot of time.

"So you can save our lives but you haven't because you want my permission to go through with some crazy plan of yours, Right?" Naruto asked as he processed what he had been told looking up at the not so demonic demon in front of him. "Pretty much, so you want to know the plan?" Kyuubi asked hoping that the kid would hurry up and make his decision because at this point the only thing keeping Naruto alive was his chakra and even then it was only a stall tactic until Naruto made his decision.

"What's the plan exactly, I free you and you leave me to die while you finish destroying Konoha like you started six years ago?" Naruto asked sarcastically looking at Kyuubi angrily.

" No first of all I didn't attack Konoha I was drunk and looking for a place to sleep it off when Konoha ninja attacked me I would never attack Konoha because it and the rest of fire nation are within my territory and thus under my protection, and the plan is I'm going to give you my power and a bloodline so that this won't happen again, you are going to become the new Kyuubi as you will get my title along with my power as well as my three forms so you will be a lot more powerful but you will need to be trained so I'm going to stick around to teach you but you will have to follow my instructions if I say jump you ask how high on the way up, got it?" Kyuubi asked as he stared at Naruto.

"So you're giving me all of your power to save my life and a bloodline?" Naruto asked as he processed what he was just told.

"No I'm not going to just dump all of my power on you I'm going to give you all three forms and about one tail's worth of power and you will have to earn the other eight by reaching requirements that I set for you." Kyuubi explained hoping Naruto would hurry up and make his decision before it was too late for it to work.

"What are the forms?" Naruto asked wanting as much information as possible.

"The forms are what you see now, how I looked when the fourth sealed me and a fox the size of a large dog now you have to hurry and make your decision I'll explain the bloodline later ok, so have you decided?" Kyuubi asked hopefully looking at the young child that he had caused so much pain.

"Alright let's do this." Naruto said determinedly.

"Alright you may feel a slight twinge followed by a horrendous amount of pain." Kyuubi said as he focused his chakra into Naruto as the boy started to scream in agony as his DNA was rewritten until mercifully he lost conciseness and faded from the mindscape.

(Konoha Hospital)

Naruto groaned as he woke up feeling like he had just gone ten rounds with Lee and Gai while having his hands tied behind his back. He looked around and noticed he was in what the nurses affectionately called the Uzumaki suite he finally noticed the old man in white robes reading an orange book and giggling.

"Hey jiji how long was I out this time?" Naruto asked startling the man who scrambled to hide his book before looking at the boy in the bed.

"Well Naruto-kun you were asleep for two days after you ingested thirty cyanide capsules, why would you take cyanide it is a very dangerous toxin?" The old man asked with concern that the young man he saw as a grandson was suicidal.

"I thought they were food pills I was trying to get more nutrients now that I am going to the academy and will start training so I need a better diet I didn't know I got the wrong jar the labels looked so much alike and I can't read, I'm sorry jiji." Naruto said ashamed that the pre academy teachers had sent him away when the other students were learning to read and write when he looked up there was a look of unbridled rage on the Hokage's face before the man made a gesture and a man in a white mask that had a stylized dog painted on it appeared kneeling before the Hokage.

"Inu I want you to go and gather all of the pre academy instructors and the shop keeper that sold Naruto cyanide and take them to Ibiki with the orders that he enjoy himself, understood." Inu stood and bowed to the Hokage as he said.

"As you wish (2), Hokage-sama." Before vanishing to carry out his orders, as this was happening Naruto heard a voice in the back of his head say.

'**Finally he shows some backbone for you kit give the man a round of applause.**

**Oh I forgot to mention that we can talk when you're awake now and that when you first change into one of my forms you will be stuck for three weeks while your base form is brought to where you should be physically.**

**You know height, weight, muscle tone, and eyesight so no more malnutrition for you but you got to eat something other than ramen because it will screw you over health wise and I'll have to keep repairing your body and I wanted to tell you about your bloodline so listen up I am giving you a bloodline that is passive meaning that you don't need to focus to use it what it does is makes it so that nothing can hurt you twice.**

**Meaning that if you were hit with a fire jutsu you will never be hurt by fire again so long as it is not some kind of super fire like the sharingan can produce.**

**Your bloodline covers all types of damage meaning if you survive you are immune to whatever hurt you for example cyanide will never effect you again understand, oh and if you want to talk to me just think and I will hear you, oh and our personalities have kind of merged so you might find your clothing preferences have changed, that's all I wanted to say so bye.**'

Naruto shook his head to clear it as he realized that the Hokage was talking to him "…and you will need new cloths because the chakra burst burnt down you apartment, understand Naruto." The Hokage said looking at the young man before him.

"Sorry jiji what were you saying I kinda zoned out." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I said that you need a new apartment and new clothes because your apartment burnt down, are you ok Naruto-kun your unusually quiet?" The Hokage asked gently.

"How long have you known that the Kyuubi was sealed inside me jiji?" Naruto asked looking the third dead in the eye "Who told you Naruto you weren't supposed to know until you made genin?" The Hokage asked wanting to know who broke his law.

"The Kyuubi told me while he was saving my life, so you knew and weren't going to tell me for another six years?" Naruto demanded angrily as he stared at the man who was the closest thing he had to family unsure how to take this betrayal.

"You talked to Kyuubi, whatever you do don't listen to it, it only wants to escape and destroy Konoha." The third said in shock that the boy had met his tenant and that the demon had helped Naruto.

"No Kyuubi doesn't want to destroy Konoha he says that Konoha and the rest of fire nation is part of his territory and thus under his protection and the attack was because he was drunk and was looking for somewhere to sleep it off and we attacked him first because he came towards the village." Naruto insisted defending the being that had saved his life.

"Well if your sure then I believe you because the Kyuubi was giggling when it showed up, now you can leave when ever your ready let me know and I will help you get some new clothes and you can stay with my family at our clan compound until we find you a new apartment unless you want to stay with one of the other clans such as the Inuzuka as they have wanted you to join their clan for a while now but the civilian counsel refused to allow it but now that you have no other place to stay they have no say in this matter." The third said with a smile happy that he could finally grant guardianship of Naruto to the women who had raised him until he was three and the civilians made Sarutobi put Naruto in the orphanage.

Sarutobi smiled as Naruto jumped out of the bed excited to get out of the hospital and get new clothes.

(Wolf's Claw Weapons and Armor)

Naruto rushed in through the door of the shop and ran to the clothes section grabbing a few items before running into the dressing room to try them on when he stepped out of the dressing room he was in a pair of black combat boots, black cargo pants, a orange t-shirt with the kanji for havoc in black, orange weapon pouches and a black leather trench coat with a blood red fox on the back he then went to the counter where a girl about a year older than him with brown hair in twin buns was sitting reading a magazine about weapons.

"Excuse me I would like to order another five of this outfit and I was wondering if you have seals that allow the clothes to grow with me?" Naruto asked as the girl looked up at him and gave a start.

"Whiskers is that you? What happened to you, you just vanished from the orphanage two years ago, I never got the chance to tell you I was getting adopted and my new dad was going to let you live with us even though the matron wouldn't let him adopt you." The girl said in shock that her friend had just walked into her family shop.

"Twenty-chan is it really you? I got kicked out of the orphanage when the man who smelled like weapon oil asked the matron about me, Hokage-jiji found me sleeping on his balcony one morning and gave me an apartment until it burnt down two days ago now I'm going to be living with the Inuzuka because they have wanted me to live there for a long time apparently, I'm glad you got adopted, so are you still weapon obsessed like you use to be?" Naruto asked happy to see his friend again and happy that she had a family now.

The girl squeaked when she noticed the Hokage browsing the senbon in the weapon section of the store "Hokage-sama I'm sorry I didn't see you there, can I help you find anything?" The girl asked with a bow mortified that she had ignored the man to talk to her friend.

"No, I'm just here helping Naruto-kun buy some new cloths sense all of his were destroyed in the fire in his apartment. Now I believe Naruto asked if you can provide growth seals for his clothing." Sarutobi said with a gentle smile.

"Oh yeah we can provide those along with the standard temperature, repair, and cleaning seals I can add them to your current set right now and have the other sets done in a couple days, will you be at the Inuzuka compound when their done?" The girl asked Naruto finally remembering that she was working.

"Yeah I'll be there, you know how to write seals Twenty-chan?" Naruto asked shocked that his friend knew such a difficult skill.

"No but my dad can and he is teaching me to, I can't make actual seals yet." The girl said smiling at her friend, when a deep voice came from the curtain behind the counter.

"Are you talking about me again Tenten?" Tenten's face lit up with a smile as she whipped around and leapt at the large soot covered man in jeans and a t-shirt with a blacksmiths apron over them.

"Daddy Naruto came in to buy some stuff and I finally found out what happened to him, oh and he needs growth seals added to his clothes and five more sets of what he has on." Tenten babbled excitedly gesturing wildly at the boy in question who had gotten a scroll and brush and was drawing something on it before smiling and looking up at Tenten's dad and asking "Do you make weapons because I have a sword I want but you don't have any in your store so I was wondering if you could make it for me?"

Naruto then held up the scroll which depicted a sword with a straight double edged blade with a guard that curved slightly towards the blade and had a two handed handle with a roaring fox head as a pommel, to the blacksmith to examine as he smiled nervously at the man.

"I've never seen a sword like this before but I can make it from the design you provided it will take a couple days to make but I can have Tenten deliver it with your clothes when it's ready, what do you call this type of sword so I can start producing them for other customers, I'll give you ten percent of the profit from everyone I sell since it's your design. How does that work for you?" The man asked with a big grin thinking about being able to supply a new type of sword.

"It's called a broad sword and ten percent is fine." Naruto said before he walked over to the training scrolls for swords to find one that fit the style he had in mind.

Finding one called Santoryu created by someone named Roronoa Zoro he grabbed it along with a ninja-to and a katana before returning to the counter to pay for his purchases.

He was shocked when the Hokage paid for everything he had grabbed along with a set of kunai and shuriken that the Hokage had grabbed for him as well and a set of training weights.

"Now Naruto we need to go if we are going to get to the Inuzuka compound before lunch say goodbye to Tenten so we can get you there and settled before you start the academy next month." Sarutobi said as he gathered the purchases for Naruto.

"Ok jiji, Bye Twenty-chan and it was nice to meet you sir." Naruto said to Tenten and her father while waving and following the Hokage out of the store.

(Inuzuka Compound)

Tsume smiled as she saw the boy she considered as much her son as Kiba walk towards her with the Hokage, happy that she had finally got him back thankfully before he got too old to undergo the bonding ritual so that he could have a partner to fight beside him.

"Why hello there Naruto-kun I haven't seen you since you were three, so you decided to come home at last huh?" She said with a loving smile on her lips as she squatted down to Naruto's height absently noting that he was too small for his age.

"Yeah I kinda burnt down my apartment and jiji said you wanted me to come live with you, what do you mean come home?" Naruto asked wondering why he felt a connection to this woman.

"Hokage-sama didn't tell you that I raised you until you were three and that damn civilian counsel made the Hokage send you to the orphanage?" Tsume asked shocked that the Hokage wouldn't tell the boy about her.

"Well no matter your home now and that's all that matters now let's go inside and get you some lunch before you wither away, how's that sound?" She asked before leading the child into the main house of the compound and straight into the kitchen where there was a boy around Naruto's age and a girl with a leaf headband that was about six years older than Naruto who was feeding pieces of meat to three identical dogs at her feet while a larger dog with an eye patch sat next to the chair at the head of the table were all sitting and looked you when Tsume and Naruto entered.

"Hana, Kiba this is Naruto he's going to be living with us from now of and he is going to be formally adopted into the clan tonight and go through the ritual along with you Kiba." Tsume said as she led Naruto to his seat next to Kiba and dished some of the various types of meat onto his plate before taking her own seat and digging into her own lunch.

(Time skip: that night)

Naruto sat nude in the middle of the clearing that the Inuzuka used for the bonding ritual painted with various seals to allow the bonding to take place.

He gave a start as a small silver Kit fox kit made its way towards him slowly before sniffing him and crawling into his lap to stare into his eyes as though judging him, as it seemed to make a decision it opened its mouth and bit into his shoulder causing the seals that adorned Naruto's body to glow before shrinking and becoming the distinctive fang tattoos of the Inuzuka clan.

As the fox let go Naruto's skin turned pitch black before returning to normal except for the small kanji for animal bite that appeared on the inside of his right wrist next to the one for cyanide that had been there when he woke up in the hospital reminding him that he needed to talk to Tsume and the Hokage about his bloodline and the gifts from Kyuubi.

He slowly stood and picked up the now sleeping fox kit as he walked back to the house where Tsume was waiting with Hana and Kiba to see which of the many species of canine the Inuzuka raised had chosen Naruto.

As he approached Tsume gasped and Hana grinned seeing Naruto with a Kit fox as it was one of the rarer partners the a Inuzuka could bond with, Kiba smiled as he had one of the other rare bonds in the form of the small white Timber wolf pup in his arms.

"Mines name is Akamaru, what are you going to name yours Naruto?" Kiba asked looking at the tiny fox in Naruto's arms as it slept peacefully.

Naruto grinned "Chiemi, oh Tsume-san I need to talk to you and the Hokage tomorrow about my bloodline." Naruto said as the family walked into the house for some much needed rest.

(Hokage tower: next day)

The Hokage was locked in a fearsome battle with his greatest enemy an enemy that had claimed all those who came before him, the mighty, the dreaded, the invincible, Paperwork!

Just as he was making progress on the western flank a knock at the door "Enter." He called wondering who would be there that early in the morning he was surprised to see Naruto and Tsume walk in especially when he saw that Naruto had a fox on his shoulder.

"Good morning Tsume-san, Naruto-kun. What can I do for you this morning?" Sarutobi asked as he lit his pipe looking at his two guests.

"I need to talk to you about my bloodline and the other gifts Kyuubi gave me when he healed me and I need your help coming up with an excuse for being gone for three weeks because one of the gifts is being able to transform into the Kyuubi's forms but the first time I change I will be stuck for three weeks while Kyuubi fixes my body." Naruto said looking at the Hokage as the man processed what Naruto just told him.

"So the Kyuubi gave you shape shifting abilities and a bloodline while saving your life and the only down side is that you need to stay in the form for three weeks the first time you change into it, is that correct?" Sarutobi asked trying to clarify what he had been told.

"No jiji, just the first ever transformation meaning if I were to change into the giant fox form I would stay like that for three weeks and then I could switch forms whenever I want although Kyuubi says that I will need to rest between changes and I can't go from one form to the next because it would put too much strain on my body to try." Naruto explained hoping to get to the other thing the Kyuubi had told him he needed to do so he could still receive treatment for injuries at the hospital.

"Ok we will come back to that later, what exactly is your bloodline and what does it do?" Sarutobi asked wondering what the Kyuubi could have possibly given Naruto.

"Well I've been calling it Men'eki (Immunity) because it makes it so that I can't be harmed by the same thing twice, here let me show you, 'Emi-chan bite my hand please." Naruto said as the little fox clamped down rather viciously on his hand before removing her jaws to show that there was absolutely no damage where Naruto had been bitten.

"See jiji she bit me last night as part of the bonding ritual and now animal bites can't hurt me, the down side is that I have to get a permanent I.V. installed so that I can get my shots and treatment if I'm ever sent to the hospital." Naruto said as he looked at the man who for all intents and purposes was his grandfather.

"Well that is a very interesting bloodline you have their Naruto, but can't you just turn it off when you're being treated so you don't have to have surgery?" The Hokage asked not wanting his adopted grandson to have to undergo such an extensive surgery.

"I can't turn it off jiji Kyuubi said it is a completely passive bloodline meaning that if I survive an attack it will never hurt me again but it can also affect doctor's ability to treat me." Naruto explained happy that Sarutobi cared so much about him.

"Very well I'll call the head surgeon and set up an appointment for you later today, will transforming effect your I.V. because I would hate for you to receive this surgery and have it ruined the first time you transform." Sarutobi asked hoping that it wouldn't because it would be a waste of recourses.

"No Kyuubi says that it would be folded into my arm when I change and will return when I change back." Naruto said calming the Hokage's nerves.

(Konoha Hospital: that afternoon)

Naruto sat in the waiting room before his surgery when the doors to the hospital bust open to admit the frantic form of Tenten's father holding the limp form of his daughter who was partially covered in some kind of black substance.

"I need a medic, my daughter cut herself on a weapon I was studying and this goo started to attack her." The man yelled franticly as nurses came running with a gurney for him to place the girl on before rushing her off to the emergency room to try and help her as her father sat next to a slightly panicked Naruto who was concerned for his friend.

"Will Tenten be ok sir?" Naruto asked the man "I don't know kid I just don't know." The man said looking at the boy who his daughter spoke so highly of as the child tried to comfort him.

"I never introduced myself the other day did I? Names Dustin and I am glad Tenten has such a good friend in you." The man said as he tried to calm his nerves and not think of his daughter fighting for her life against whatever that substance was.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we are ready for you now." A doctor said standing in the doorway to the surgical wing "Ok I'll be right there." Naruto said before turning to Dustin.

"Don't worry sir I'm sure Tenten will be fine she's a fighter and will beat whatever that stuff was." Naruto reassured the man before walking away to follow the doctor.

(Konoha Hospital: Three weeks later)

Tenten's eyes slowly opened as she woke up, looking around the room she was in she spotted a kunai bouquet sitting on her side table with a note '_I know how much you hate flowers so I figured this would be a better get well present. Naruto_' Tenten smiled as she read the card and laughed at how well her friend knew her.

She gave a start as she heard several heavy footsteps coming towards her room before the door opened to admit what she could only describe as a giant, bringing her hands up to defend herself absently noting that they became heavier she demanded.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the giant seemed confused before he smiled "Oh sorry I forgot I was in this form." He said before nine bands of blood red smoke wrapped around him when it cleared it revealed a grinning Naruto.

"I was training when before I came to see you, nice to see you're awake. Um what happened to your hands?" He asked pointing at her still raised arms, as Tenten looked down she let out a shriek when she noticed that her forearms had turned black and she had foot long claws where her hands use to be "What happened to me?" She asked as she began to cry.

"Well three weeks ago your dad brought you to the hospital screaming for a medic, apparently you where helping him study a weapon he found when you cut yourself and the black substance started to attack you, the best the medic's can figure is that you were infected by a virus that changes the victim's cellular structure, somehow your body adapted to it and gave you a bloodline that allows you to change your body at will." Naruto explained to the distraught girl who's hands and arms had now changed into large black fists with tendrils going to her shoulders before changing rapidly between a whip like appendage with a scythe blade at the end, a giant blade that seemed to sprout from the side of her arm, a large shield, and full body armor that then retracted to show a normal looking Tenten who was slowly coming out of her shock at discovering that she was the originator of a new bloodline.

(Time Skip: Five years later)

Over the course of the past five years Naruto and Tenten had become the closest of friends while learning to control their bloodlines and for Naruto getting used to his other forms learning the Inuzuka clan techniques and learning to control the Kyuubi's chakra.

The Kyuubi told Naruto that he would teach him a special technique once he was placed on a team that would allow his team to instantly communicate over any distance as well as to always know the condition of the other members.

Another important event that had happened was during one of their late night training sessions a man had landed in the middle of their spar carrying a sack that was whimpering, after the fight that ended in Tenten absorbing the man's biomass and memories they discovered that the bag contained the Hyuuga clan heiress Hinata.

Last but not least they had befriended a boy from Tenten's academy class by the name of Rock Lee who for some reason always made Tenten's armor appear when he got to close, it wasn't until Naruto was experimenting with radiation detection seals that they discovered why, it seemed that Lee was emitting high levels of gamma radiation which has made his body much more malleable then normal at the cost of his ability to use chakra, this malleability has caused Lee to gain the effects of his training much faster than normal as well as make him immune to most types of burns, and now it was time for the three friends to take the graduation exam and take their first steps on the path to be ninja.

(Konoha Shinobi Academy)

Naruto sat practically vibrating in his seat with excitement, to his left was his best friend Tenten who was practicing changing the size of the blade on her whip like appendage that Naruto call her whipfist, on the other side of Naruto sat Lee who had taken to wearing lead lined bandages so that his radiation wouldn't cause others to become ill like it had when he first started at the academy, he sat molding a piece of copper into various different shapes while waiting for the teachers to arrive, finally on the table in front of Naruto there was a silver Kit fox curled up as if asleep, it was Chiemi Naruto's animal partner that he bonded with when he joined the Inuzuka clan five years ago.

She had grown to be the size of a dachshund and had become as close to Tenten and Lee as she was with Naruto, as Naruto started fidgeting in his seat a voice came from the little fox "_You know that if you keep that up your going to catch the chair on fire right_?" Chiemi asked sarcastically as she opened one violet eye to look at her partner, this caused Tenten and Lee to laugh as Naruto sank in his seat muttering about sarcastic foxes under his breath.

"Alright class settle down so that we can begin your final exam." The teacher said as he entered the room "The test will involve a written test, a taijutsu match, and an obstacle course, a test of your accuracy and a test of your mastery of the academy jutsu." The teacher said as he handed out the written exam, after all of the students had finished with the written portion he lead them outside for the taijutsu matches.

"Ok all of you will step into the ring and try and last five minutes against Iruka here, the matches last until the time limit, one of you is unable to continue, or a ring out." The teacher explained to the students before calling the first one for their match, the matches were pretty straight forward until Hyuuga Neji faced Iruka, Iruka barely lasted the full five minutes and had to take a break while medic-nin reopened his chakra points, the next match was against Lee and ended with Iruka being knocked out of the ring in under a minute as Lee used his exceptional speed and strength to overpower the teacher, the next match against Tenten lead to another break as she used what Naruto called hammerfists to knock Iruka out of the ring and over the wall that surrounded the academy grounds, after they retrieved Iruka and the medics healed his shattered ribs he faced off against Naruto, as Naruto entered the ring he tossed a pill to Iruka.

"That will stop the effects of the radiation sickness you have from your fight with Lee." Naruto said as he pulled out his broad sword with his left hand and his katana with his right after Iruka took the pill Naruto leaned his head down and pulled his ninjato from its sheath on the front of his jacket with his teeth as he settled into a stance with the swords in his hands crossed across his chest and the one in his mouth behind them horizontally "_**Oni Giri**_" Naruto said before he seemed to vanish and reappear behind Iruka as Iruka dropped to the ground unconscious and bleeding.

"Well it's a good thing you were last Naruto because it seems Iruka needs to go to the hospital." The teacher said as he lead the students to the obstacle course, the students each ran it and were graded on their time, the teacher was shocked when Tenten, Lee and Naruto all made it through with the exact same times, when the accuracy portion came up Tenten showed off by splitting one of the kunai she threw with the next one thrown, finally the jutsu portion came and it was Naruto's turn to show off as he performed _**Kage bushin**_ to earn his head band and Lee was give a special pass because he can't use chakra, the students were told to report back the next day for team assignments.

(The Next day)

Once again Naruto, Lee and Tenten were sitting at the back of the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive hoping that they would be on the same team, when the teacher arrived he gave a speech about how they were now shinobi and what was expected of them before going over the teams.

"And finally Team 9 will be Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, and Tenten, your jonin-sensei will be Maito Gai assisted by Uzuki Yugao." The teacher then finishes with the rest of the teams and informs them that they are to wait for their sensei's to retrieve them.

"Team 9, follow me." A soft female voice says from the door way as the team stands to follow the women out of the room and then out of the academy towards the restaurant district, they continue to follow her until they reach a small curry stand that they enter to find the most bizarre man any of them have ever seen.

He stood six feet tall wearing green spandex under a flak jacket and orange leg warmers, he had thick eyebrows and black hair in a bowl cut "Gai I have brought our students so we can have a meet and greet before our test." Yugao addressed the man who had turned around and smiled at them.

"Excellent come students let us eat while telling each other our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, skills and dreams for the future." Gai said as he motioned the group forward to join him at the counter as he flagged down the waitress, after they had all placed their orders Gai spoke.

"I shall go first, my name is Maito Gai, I like training to improve myself and curry, I dislike those who look down on others, my hobbies include training and making wood carvings, my skills include mastery of the Goken taijutsu style and summoning, and my dream for the future is for all four of you to make jonin." Gai finished with a nice guy pose.

"My name is Uzuki Yugao, I like practicing with my sword, and I dislike those who say ninja shouldn't use swords, my hobbies include studying different sword techniques and painting, my skills include master of the use of a katana, and my dream for the future is to master three different swords." Yugao said before motioning for Tenten to begin her introduction.

"My name is Tenten, I like training and coming up with new techniques for my virus bloodline, I dislike those who think women are weaker than men, my hobbies include practicing with my bloodline and making jewelry, my skills include the use of my virus bloodline and great accuracy with thrown weapons, and my dream for the future is to become as well known as Tsunade of the sannin." Tenten finished and nudged Lee.

"My name is Rock Lee, I like training and sparing with my friends, I dislike people who look down on me because I can't use chakra and the fact that I am radioactive, my hobbies include training and making metal sculptures, my skills include knowledge of various taijutsu styles and the ability to burn organic matter with my bare skin, and my dream for the future is to find a way to control my radiation output." Lee said as he worked a piece of copper in his hands and turned to look at Neji.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, I have no likes, I dislike the Hyuuga clan traditions of slavery, I have no hobbies, my skills include adept skill in the Juuken taijutsu style, and I have no dream for the future." The stoic boy stated in a measured tone.

"I would like to go somewhere without prying ears the make my introduction if you don't mind Gai-sensei, Yugao-sensei." Naruto said looking at the two jonin who nodded and began to lead the team out to the training grounds.

(Konoha Training Ground 9)

As the group arrived in the middle of their designated training ground Naruto took a deep breath before launching into his introduction "My name is Uzumaki- Inuzuka Naruto and I am the container of the Kyuubi, my likes include training and 'Emi-chan, my dislikes include those who don't know the difference between the scroll and the kunai, my hobbies include training and gardening, my skills include knowledge of the Santoryu sword style and the inability to receive harm from the same source twice, and my dream for the future is to become Hokage."

As he finished he looked up at his teammates to see their reaction, lee and Tenten already knew as he had told them when they started to train together the wild cards were Neji, Gai, and Yugao, he hoped that they could accept it enough for them to work together.

"It would seem that I miss judged you Naruto-san it appears that you also know what it's like to have a burden that you didn't ask for." Neji said with respect in his eyes for the young demon container.

"Well now that we all know a little about each other let us begin with the final test before you become genin my youthful students." Gai said as if Naruto hadn't just disproved a portion of Konoha's history.

"What, what do you mean we aren't genin?" that four students shouted in eerie unison staring at the jonin as if he had just told them that the sky was green "You see the exam at the academy is simply a qualifier the jonin sensei each provide a secondary test to ensure that you have what it takes to become Konoha shinobi." Gai explained looking over the students.

"Now as we are to be a combat oriented team you four shall attempt to land a blow on both myself and Yugao here before the sun has set completely, that gives you about four hours and none of us shall leave this clearing, understand?" Gai asked looking at the students "Yes, Gai-sensei." Came the response just before the students charged, Gai barely managed to dodge a Juuken strike from Neji which lead him directly into the path of a blow from Tenten's hammerfist that launched him into a kick from Lee that threw him into a slash from Naruto's broad sword that caused him to stumble into Neji's second Juuken strike that rendered him unconscious.

Yugao's jaw dropped at the sight of four newly minted genin taking down Konoha's premiere taijutsu specialist with a well timed assault as the genin turned to her she raised her hands in surrender "Alright you pass, now can we get some medical attention for Gai?" She asked keeping her eyes on Tenten slightly shocked that a girl that small could launch Gai that far with all of his weights on.

"Hey Neji, can you look and tell me if his arms are intact enough to splint?" Naruto asked as he crouched over the fallen man and began to cut away his flak jacket and the upper portion of the spandex body suit so that he could begin to treat and dress the wound "Their appears to be six simple fractures in his right forearm and seven in his left." Neji told Naruto as he examined the rest of the man's body for other bone damage.

"Their also appears to be hairline cracks in his spine, most likely caused be Lee-san's kick." Neji reported as he found more damage, Naruto gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he cleaned Gai's chest wound.

"Damn I wasn't trying to cut that deep; Lee must have kicked him harder than I thought." Naruto muttered to himself before yelling over to Tenten "Hey Twenty-chan you got your suture kit on you, my slash went deeper than I thought it would and now Gai-sensei needs stitches."

Tenten tossed a small black case to Naruto before asking "How deep did it go, because I don't have any internal sutures in there, I ran out last week when we stitched Lee up after our spar and haven't had a chance to restock." Tenten inquired just before another case was tossed to Naruto.

"Here use the ones from my kit, where did you learn field medicine anyway?" Yugao asked watching her students work, as Naruto focused on stitching Gai's chest Lee had gone over and was showing Neji how to properly splint a broken limb, after finishing with Gai's right arm Lee double checked Neji's work on Gai's left before starting to prep the gauze and bandages for Naruto so that they would be ready when he was done suturing.

"We picked up a couple books at the library and after that it was mostly trial and error on Lee after spars." Tenten told Yugao as she came up beside her.

"Why didn't you go over to help, I mean it wouldn't it be better considering Lee is radioactive?" Yugao asked looking at her sole female student.

"No my bloodline was caused by a virus that I was exposed to when I was seven and now I'm highly contagious when around open wounds, if Naruto had hit him instead of cutting him I would help but I don't want to run the risk of infecting him and possibly killing him." Tenten explained in a slightly sad tone that showed that not all bloodlines were entirely without risks.

Gai gave a groan as he woke up to the feeling of bandages being tightened around his chest, as he opened his eyes Naruto helped him take a couple of pills and a drink from a canteen.

"Easy, you have thirteen breaks in your arms from Tenten's punch and a deep laceration on your chest from me, we stitched you up and splinted your arms, those are for the pain and to combat the radiation sickness from Lee splinting your arm, Neji did the other one and I did your sutures, Tenten would have helped but her bloodline prevents her from being near open wounds as she is contagious through blood contact, which is why if she gets hurt in the field I have to be the one to treat her as my bloodline prevents her from infecting me again and Kyuubi killed the virus the first time." Naruto told Gai as he helped him sit up.

"What did Yugao decide about the test after I went down?" Gai asked as he looked around at the other people in the clearing "I passed them because they were able to take you down and I wouldn't have been able to take them by myself, as soon as I surrendered Naruto took charge and began to administer treatment for your wounds, the only fault I can find is that they need to restock their medical supplies more often." Yugao told Gai as she looked at their students with pride.

"I feel I must admit that all I have ever carried in the way of medical supplies is a jar of a salve that my cousin Hinata make as it helps with bruising and restoring chakra flow after spars so if it had not been for Naruto-san, Tenten-San and Lee-san I would have been of no use as before today I didn't even know how to set a bone let alone splint one." Neji said slightly ashamed that he was of so little use to his team.

"Hey don't look so down, if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have known how many breaks there were and would have used the wrong splint technique and may have caused more harm, by the way how is Hinata, I haven't seen her since me and Tenten stopped that guy from kidnapping her?" Naruto reassured Neji and inquired about his friend.

"You stopped the kidnapping, what did you do with the kidnapper they never found him, if the Hokage hadn't convinced Kumo that he had defected the Hyuuga elders would have sent my father's body to appease the Raikage who was demanding the head of the Hyuuga clans body as reparations for his death?" Neji asked wanting to know about the event that had saved his father's life.

"I consumed his biomass and all knowledge he had at the time." Tenten replied with a nervous smile as she reviled one of her biggest secrets "So he won't come back?" Neji asked hopefully.

"Nope, he was last seen leaving the village with a slashed headband." Naruto said "How was he seen if he's dead?" Neji asked bewildered "When I consume someone I can take on their appearance at any time until I consume someone else." Tenten explained slightly embarrassed that she had just told her team that she was essentially a cannibal she jumped when she felt a hand place its self on her shoulder she looked up to see Gai standing there.

"We have all done things that we are not proud of, it is part of a shinobi's life just remember that sometimes there is no other option." Gai said in a completely serious voice as Yugao nodded solemnly with the other three genin giving Tenten their silent support.

"Now enough of this serious stuff we begin training and missions tomorrow so get a goodnights sleep, and Naruto, Tenten, Lee if you would be willing to take Neji and help him put together a field medic kit as well as restock you own, and Neji if you would be so kind as to see if your cousin would be willing to provide us with that salve so that we can recover after spars that would be excellent, now if you will excuse me I need to go see the medic-nin so that I can be of use in training tomorrow." Gai said jovially before walking off.

A.N:

Appearances: I am changing the outfits and physical stats of some of the characters and I'm going to give a description of them here.

Naruto: Naruto is about five foot eight inches tall with a lot of muscle built up by training, he has blonde hair with red highlights and blue eyes with slitted pupils, along with his normal whisker marks he has the distinctive Inuzuka fang marks on his cheeks, he wears a pair of black heavy duty steel toed combat boots and black cargo pants with Dark orange weapon pouches, a either dark orange, blood red, or black t-shirt with the kanji for havoc on it, over that he wears a heavy black trench coat with a blood red fox on the back, across his back is his broad sword that has a slightly curved hand guard and a roaring fox for the pommel, on his left hip is a katana and attached to the front of his coat is a ninjato.

Tenten: Tenten wears a pair of steel toed tennis shoes, with black cargo pants, a scroll pouch on her left hip a black t-shirt that has various saying on it under a dark gray zip up hoodie and a black jacket with pockets on the front. Think Alex Mercer's clothes from Prototype.

Lee: Lee wears bandages wrapped around his body from his chin down to his toes, pretty much every inch of him except his head, over the bandages he wears a traditional karate gi that is dark green.

Neji, Gai, and Yugao: They will stay the same for now.

Abilities: I have give some abilities to Naruto, Lee, and Tenten because I honestly like stories where Naruto has a bloodline and I think that Tenten deserves to have one, as for Lee its always said that he can't use chakra but I have always felt that he never got a benefit to make up for it.

Naruto: Naruto's bloodline is from Yu Yu Hakusho and is taking from a character that if he ate a dumpling after being attacked the same type of attack wouldn't hurt him again; I also gave Naruto the Santoryu sword fighting style that Zoro uses on One Piece again because I like stories where Naruto uses swords.

Tenten: Tenten's bloodline is the abilities that Alex Mercer has in Prototype except the vision ones I may add some from Prototype 2 after I play it.

Lee: Lee's abilities are that he gains the benefits from training a lot faster than a normal person at the cost of emitting radiation to the point that even with his bandages he causes radiation sickness in others and will burn or melt anything if he has prolonged contact with it the exception to this is Tenten because of her armor and Naruto because of his bloodline.

Numbers (1): If you see a number in parentheses it means that there is a movie quote and if you review with the correct answer you will get a delicious internet cookie

Thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfic and please review. Helpful reviews will get mentioned and good ideas will be put into the fic, flames will be ignored.

Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
